


Warm Cup of Conversations.

by Decisnotonchairs



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 47 doesn't sleep and neither does Diana, 47 is supportive, Banter, Bisexual 47, Canon Asexual Character, Coming Out, Diana is Supportive, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I spent so long describing Diana's voice can you tell I love her, Just two friends talking about random stuff, Oneshot, Pansexual Diana Burnwood, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Unnamed Non Binary person, awkward dorks, canon typical banter, i wrote this instead of doing school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decisnotonchairs/pseuds/Decisnotonchairs
Summary: During a long flight, an agent and his Handler talk.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood
Kudos: 13





	Warm Cup of Conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because of all the sm*t I see with 47, kinda icky, plus I wanted some fluff tbh.

"Eight hours until you arrive to your destination, agent. I suppose I should let you prepare and rest." The professional tone melted into the usual tone used during travel, the mental image of the woman arching a brow at the end rising in the agent's mind. Glancing at the half prepared array of tools, he lifted a hand to continue preparing but paused. He felt wide awake thanks to coffee he'd boughten at the airport, and wasn't too fond of being in _complete_ silence. Normally there would be the playful comments and stories from Diana with a few chuckles or hums on his end to show he was paying attention. His hand instead rested on the table, looking out the window at the high view he had. 

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed a while." He responded, shrugging despite that nobody could see him. "Unless you need to hang up of course, for your own rest." Hastily he added on, not wanting to hold up anything already planned after the conversation. A warm laugh sounded in his left ear, the slight sound of it being muffled by a gloved hand noticed through the earpiece. That seemed to be answer enough, the agent faintly smiling before working through each tool.

"No, I have a few hours to spend awake. Besides, I have a dinner to attend tonight so any sort of rest won't be for a while." Diana replied, the faintest hint of a smile in her tone. For some reason, the latter statement was surprising to hear. Despite what he assumed to be the rather close relationship had between them, he wasn't aware of any other relationships she had. Though that could simply be for work reasons, not wanting to reveal too much. "It's a date, before your silence asks. Just a first date, not a big deal." The slight bump of fabric could be heard, implying a shrug occurred. 

"Mmm...have fun, stay safe." 47 mumbled, his shock melting at the continued answer. More laughter rung out, now not muffled by a hand. The agent knew that Diana didn't need such a reminder regardless of what she was doing. But it was a mutual useless statement, both saying it despite knowing the other very much could defend and get themselves to safety. "Where did you meet them?" 

"You're rather chatty today. I met them at a Starbucks, I see them every morning before work." A new lilt of tone seemed to rise, a sweet one. 47 couldn't help but smile at how sappily happy the Handler sounded. It was just nice to hear her happy, and excited about something so simple. "What about you? I haven't kept you so busy that you don't have time for yourself, have I?" The sweet tone turned back to the regular amusement.

"No, I haven't...really met anyone, I guess." 47 frowned, thinking for a moment. Was there even anyone that he was interested in or vise versa? A pity he wasn't the best at picking up signs like that. Though he couldn't imagine having a stable relationship considering how he worked. Though apparently that news was surprising to Diana judging by the hum that she responded with before a full three minutes of silence passed.

"I could always introduce you to people regardless of desired relationship." She suddenly offered. A thicker silence now hung over the line, 47 trying to think of how to reply. 'Thanks' didn't sound right, neither did 'that's nice of you'. After a minute, Diana spoke again. "Unless you aren't interested in romantic relationships. Which is fine, for the record." The more genuine approach to her words was warm, much like a patch of sunshine. 

"I don't think I could do a long distance relationship, that's all." 47 replied with a shrug, figuring that was a simpler way of putting his concerns about romance. By now everything was prepared, now just needing to be put away. No move was made to do so, as if Diana was sitting across from him. 

"Mmm, they are a bit difficult at times." A tinge of sadness dipped the woman's tone a bit before it went to a reminiscing pitch. "I had an ex-girlfriend that lived in America...about three years after you became an agent we broke up. Work was just getting in the way for both of us, I guess." There wasn't any bitterness that the agent could pick up on, which could imply that the break-up ended on good terms. He hoped so, at least. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." His tone never changed much to his disadvantage at times, but it never really needed to when it came to talking with Diana. "If it's alright with you, I suppose I could always ask you for advice if ever entering a relationship?" Hopefully that wasn't crossing any sort of boundary, the agent tensing slightly after the words left his mouth. A chuckle sounded, allowing him to relax.

"To be honest, it's much like how we are. Just...romantic." The sound of fabric brushing the ear piece again. 47 wondered if the jacket collar was what was causing it. "I think I wouldn't be the best person to ask since I don't travel nearly as much as you, 47. I stayed in one place, as did she." That was true, and obviously neither had considered it until now. A three minute silence, most likely just both digesting what was said and thinking of what to say next. 

"If your date doesn't go well, maybe I should take you to dinner." The agent attempted to make a joke, finding it rather hard to get the words out due to what they were jokingly implying. The surprised laugh from Diana was a relief; at least he wasn't so monotone that he couldn't joke around in return.

"I think that would break some kind of rule, but we never were the type to follow them." She teased back, the image of a relaxed and smiling Diana passing through how he imagined the Handler at that moment. A minute passed of silence, a rather drowning kind of silence, before Diana spoke again. "If you don't mind my prying, what sort of person would you be interested in? I guess your...dream partner."

47 thought for a moment. He never noticed any sort of preference when it came to attraction, it seeming to be equal for him. "I don't really care about gender," he started before stopping himself to think further. "Someone who's alright with me being...who I am. In the sense of work and sexuality, I suppose." He chose his words carefully, for some reason he couldn't be bothered to think about.

Diana seemed to think for a moment, the conversation now feeling much more serious. "I certainly hope someone would accept you, it'd be stupid not to." A small rush of validation flowed through the agent at that, the slight smile sticking around for longer. "Work is a bit of a hassle, I guess. Lying would lead to a heap of issues, and the truth is rather hard to take casually." She continued, the slight frown on her face seeming to be obvious.

"Hence why I haven't made much effort for a relationship." He murmured with a snort, looking out the window again. He couldn't tell what time it was just from looking outside, wondering if an hour had passed yet. "Thank you, by the way." His voice was quieter now; not in the hushed way but more in a soft way.

"For what?"

"What you said about how it'd be stupid not to accept...well, me." 47 paused, furrowing his brow. He wondered if Diana had ever noticed the discomfort whenever a citizen flirted rather provocatively towards him. He tried not to show it much, but occasionally some phrasing or looks just sent him a bit off edge.

"Of course. I know how it feels to...I guess not be accepted at times." The frown in her tone seemed to deepen now, her voice losing all professional edge to it. "I'm pansexual, if you were wondering. You don't have to tell me what you are, I won't ask." 

47 wasn't surprised at what had been said but by how this was perhaps the first time someone had ever come out to him. He didn't want to stay silent for long, taking a silent, rather deep breath. 

"I want to tell you. I am asexual, biromantic. I think at least, I don't give much thought towards how I say the latter." Coming out felt rather scary to do, even if it was to a friend who he trusted with this information. The silence was yet again drowning, the agent nearly holding his breath from the feeling.

"If anyone gives you any sort of harassment for your identity, I won't hesitate to destroy them. Physically and with resources I have-"

"Diana, while I'm flattered by the...sentiment, you really don't have to!"

A deep breath was taken, the ear piece making it sound like clear static. "Right, of course. I guess that's my non professional way of saying I support you. Obviously." She paused before laughing, sounding awkward. "God, I'm sorry, I'm not the best at these conversations."

"Neither am I, no need to apologize. Er- you have my support as well. And I guess the non professional sort if need be."

A shared chuckle rumbled from them both, at the shared awkwardness and simply just how the conversation went. A warm feeling stuck around in 47's chest, as if his body had been could and the conversation was a warm beverage. It seemed fitting that an unexpected yawn cut the conversation short after much insistence from Diana to get the agent to sleep. 


End file.
